bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Creator
Creator is the term used for residents living in the Real World. They are known for being physically impervious to this world’s natives’ actions, even after death they are still capable of warping their area's reality. They rule this Omniverse, with no restriction and are the absolute authority of our reality. Usually, Creators will create their own physical avatars to either represent themselves or to interact with this reality. Unlike the natives of this universe, unless the Creator is truly honest with their Real World origins, the Creator will fabricate an origin story of his avatar, and reality will reshape itself to see fit. Appearance A Creator's appearance varies greatly, but a vast majority prefer to stick to one form, this is to be easily recognized. It should be reminded that the forms they have chosen are not real, their real selves are situated on the Real World, and attempting to harm their true forms physically is impossible. The actual appearance depends on the Creator's preference. For example, a Creator who is a huge fan of furries would change their form to fit that lifestyle. But for the most part, people have drawn themselves as their human self. In the event that a Creator has not chosen a form, their mere essence will still be present and is capable of wielding the same powers as Creators with avatars do. Abilities Creators are responsible for creating parts of the universe, whether it is just landscape, entire creatures, or orchestrating entire events. Creators are also able to copy other Creator's creations and modify them as easy as possible, this case is called by the wiki a CAT-Element. Just as how easily Creators are able to create things, the same goes towards removing things. The Creator would inconvenience the target into being removed from life or existence itself. Killing Creators are possible via normal means, but that would only happen because the Creator allowed themselves to be killed by the perpetrator. Despite being murdered in this universe, their essence will still be able to affect anything it has created, this is because their bodies were merely forms they took. Everything negative that has happened, each event of death and destruction filling a person's inner being with despair is at the hands of a Creator warping reality to see fit. There are no ways for natives of this universe to counteract their will, even so, if one native claims to have, it was all because the Creator simply allowed them to rebel. One would need to accept this as fact, and move on. They are also the main cause of Iterations and the absolute disappearance of things, the space in which lost ideas and fragments of the old iteration are placed inside Void. Sights Creators often do not physically interact with the things they have created, there they influence the elements into certain occurrences via a higher plane of existence. Creators who do physically interact with the things they have created will, depending on the Creator self, influence the things they have created to create a narrative, some of which revolve around the Creator self. But there are Creators who disguise themselves from the most important elements they have created, overlooking the things they have created and acting out what they intended to happen. How far the Creator is willing to go to disguise themselves will also depend. Category:Creator Category:Worldbuilding